softhousecharafandomcom-20200215-history
Bunny Black 2/Skills
Every unit in Bunny Black 2 has an affinity to at least one certain category of skills. While it's a sound idea to develop a unit to be at least good at everything, it is still better to develop one into the best at what they are supposed to be proficient at. Skills Each unit can have a maximum amount of skills that is displayed on their status screen (3-6). After unit have it's maximum allowed amount, when choosing to learn new skill you will need to choose an old skill to replace (skillpoints spent on old skill are not regained). Skills marked with a star (★) can't be removed. Each damaging skill or spell has a certain attribute aligned to it: Slash (斬), Bash (打), Ranged (射), Fire (火), Water (水), Earth (土), Wind (風), Thunder (雷), Light (光), Dark (闇), No element (無). Slash, Bash and Ranged attribute attacks are physical, while all other are magical. Requirement '- required level to be able to learn the skill. Based on when Darks gain the ability to learn skill, so it may be slightly different for other characters who have different affinity with skills. Passive Slash (斬) Mostly high damage single target attacks or attacks that target random amount of enemies. Displayed in purple color. Strike (打) Mostly weak attacks that hit multiple enemies. Notes: '''Knockback '- throws unit one square back and damages another unit behind him, does not work on strong enemies. '''Killing blow - instantly kills unit, does not work on strong enemies. Ranged (射) Status ailments magic Notes: 'Dazing Song '- although this skill has power, it doesn't seem to damage the enemy affected. 'Poison '- Character loses 20% of HP on each action. 'Paralysis '- Character skips his action. 'Confusion '- 70% chance that character skips his action. 'Fear '- lowers Attack power, doubles Energy cost, can target single enemy(?) 'Berserk '- increases Attack power, doubles Energy cost, can target single enemy(?) Elemental magic (火, 水, 土, 風, 雷, 光, 闇, 無) Learning new magic skills raises magic damage done by other skills of the same attribute. Each skill of the same attribute after first one raises damage by 10%. Example: if one unit have two light spells 光槍 and 光槍三連 - it gains 10% to damage of all Light magic. After learning another skill 光槍砲, this bonus is raised to 20% (and circle is displayed on status screen showing that unit has 20% damage bonus). If unit learns 6 skills of the same attribute, bonus becomes 50% and double circle is displayed on status screen. This effect works only for elemental magic skills, does not work for physical skills, recovery or status ailments. Light, Dark, and No-element spells cost a little more Energy to cast than other elements, so values in brackets are for these three elements. Recovery Special Skills Each unit has special skill that gives passive bonuses if it is in a squad. Some skills work even when unit is in Support line instead of main squad. Category:Bunny Black 2